Mob's Kingdom: Adventures of Adam Strange
by Zero the Powerhog
Summary: I have been given permission from Najee, the creator of Mob's Kingdom, to create this side story revolving around my OC Adam Strange. I do not own Mob's Kingdom, that story and the characters and locations, aside from Adam himself and OCs featured in this side story, belong to Najee. All other OCs belong to their respective owners.
1. Prologue: Night of Terror

Prologue: Night of Terror

**A/N: This is a side story, based off of Najee's fanfic "Mob's Kingdom." I have been given permission by Najee himself to create this side story that follows the adventures of my OC, Adam Strange, who was featured in a chapter of "Mob's Kingdom." Bear in mind that the adventures Adam may have in the main story will not be recorded in this side story, and ultimately, the events surrounding Adam in the main story have a direct influence on this story, and vice versa.**

** Now, for the disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or any of the characters, themes and/or objects related in this story, other than Adam Strange. The original plot belongs to Najee, and Minecraft belongs to Mojang.**

** Now, with that out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

Day 741

My name is Adam Strange. I am 17 years old, and was a Junior in high school. I wear a yellow shirt with a white Z on the front and a white Ω on the back. I also wear a headband with a yellow gem on the front and black gloves with silver wrist bands, and a pendant with a blue gem, along with blue jeans and white sneakers. To top it all off, I also wear black sunglasses, but I usually take them off during the night. I usually carry a blue coat in my backpack for when I need it. I'm not exactly the most built person you'll see, but I'm not overweight. I just look a bit scrawny, although the truth is I'm really strong.

I have been wandering this land called Minecraftia ever since I was brought here in 2011 by that purple cube. I have forged three Diamond katanas in those two years, along with a high-powered bow, but since it is so damaged, I don't use it often.

I have been on the run from Humanized Mobs since day one, and now so much has changed in the last day. I had long been under the assumption that I was alone in this alien world, the only one of my kind in Minecraftia. Then, while hunting, I was approached by three beings, whom I learned were three of the Mob Princesses: Zoey, Princess of Witches, who was in reality a human just like me; Rose, Princess of Iron Golems; and Frosty, Princess of Snow Golems. They brought me with them to a place called Fort America, a sanctuary for humans all over Minecraftia. Almost right away after getting there, I met the leader of Fort America, General Price.

Unfortunately, when I learned about the money system, and that joining the military can avoid it, my temper exploded, and had Frosty not frozen me, I would've torn the General limb from limb. I was carried off to a prison cell, and when I finally thawed, Zoey came and explained that no one else is happy with the General's actions, but I was the first one that actually attempted to display that with a show of force. Hell, the other Princesses barely managed to keep him from banishing me.

That's when the General came to see me personally, and I could tell he wasn't happy, but neither was I. However, we both reined in our tempers, and came to a compromise. I would serve the military and scout out areas for valuable resources, and in return, I would be given complete freedom over what missions I was assigned and when I was assigned them, unless General Price gave me a mission directly.

In hindsight, that was probably the beginning of the end. When I went to explore Fort America, I reunited with my best friend Maurice, and we ended up on a squad together that night. Our mission was to find the human called Najmi and bring him back to Fort America. I decided that my team would search the mountain range a few miles away. My team of four split into two teams, Maurice being with me, and we kept in constant radio contact with the other team. At about Minecraftia midnight, we started to hear something that sounded like...giggling.

That's when THEY appeared. Creatures that we now know as the Succubi. They were in front of us, and the next instant, I heard moaning coming through the walkie talkie. My limbs felt like lead, and I smelled something sweet in the air, and it was surprisingly arousing. They started to come closer, and Maurice fired his M-60 at them. To our horror, the bullets did nothing to them. They didn't even get knocked back, and they didn't flinch even for a second.

In a desperate move, I struck the ground in front of us with one of my enchanted diamond katanas, lighting the ground in front of us on fire and producing a lot of smoke. We used the smoke as cover as we made a run for it. The fire didn't last long, and the Succubi gave chase...

_This better be one hell of a dream,_ I thought as I helped Maurice up a high ledge. I could hear the giggling getting closer, and saw the horde of Succubi heading right for us. We continued running around the mountain. My plan was simple: find a cave, hope to god it wasn't a dead end, and lose the Succubi in the network of tunnels that were bound to be somewhere in the mountain.

* * *

"Adam, incoming!" Maurice yelled, firing his M-60 behind us in an attempt to drive away some of the Succubi.

"Save your ammo, Maurice!" I yelled over the gunfire. "If these things are immune to bullets, you'll just be wasting ammo!"

Maurice shook his head. "Then how are we supposed to escape?"

I looked at my friend. There was something in his tone that I didn't like. Then I noticed the look in his eyes, and I instantly knew what he was going to do. "Maurice, no!" I said. "I can't lose you again!"

Maurice ignored me, and ran off in the other direction, yelling at the Succubi. They gave chase. I didn't want to believe it, but it was really true. Maurice, my best friend since birth, was sacrificing himself for me. I looked away as one of those demons grabbed him and took off.

_I will never forget you, my friend,_ I thought as I ran. I looked back one last time and saw that half the horde was still following me. I took out one of my diamond katanas, turned to face them, and struck my chest with the hilt, triggering the Knockback enchantment and knocking me well ahead of the horde. It took all of my strength to hold onto the katana as I flew. I turned in midair to see where I would land, and my heart sank.

I was headed right for a hole in the side of the mountain. Thinking quickly, I used my momentum to somersault upright, then took out a second katana. As I flew into the hole, I dug my katanas into the stone, and the sudden stop nearly broke both of my arms, but at least I was in one piece.

"I can't stop now..." I said to no one in particular. "Not when those demons are still after me..." I began to run deeper into the cave. The good news was that this one wasn't a dead end. The bad news was that the tunnel network was full of Humanized Mobs. More than once, I got the attention of a lot of mobs, but I usually managed to lose them in the network of caves. The Succubi also had a hard time keeping up, but one VERY persistent one managed to keep up the entire time. Eventually, I ran out of cave, and slid to a halt before I slammed into the stone wall.

_Dead end,_ I thought. _If I dig into the wall, she can follow me easily. But if I dig down and replace the stone..._ I grinned and took out three iron pickaxes, then started digging straight down, replacing the stone above me as I went. My hope was that even Succubi couldn't dig up stone easily.

About fifty blocks down, I was planning to start digging forward. Unfortunately, I dug down one more and the floor fell out from underneath me. Without even thinking, I dug one pickaxe into the stone in a panic. Luckily, the pick dug in and held. I looked down and my blood froze. Humanized Mobs. Everywhere.

_Nice situation you've got yourself into, Adam,_ I thought. _You can drop down and get dog piled by mobs of every kind, or get taken away by an invincible demon that will probably steal your soul._ I shook my head. _I've gotten out of some tight situations in the past, but this time, I'm screwed._

As if in agreement, the pickaxe broke then, sending me tumbling down. I closed my eyes and hit the ground, waiting for the mobs to grab me and carry me off.

As it turned out, they never got the chance. I heard an explosion, followed by shouting and gunfire soaring over my head. I opened my eyes and saw several troops storm inside, cutting down any mobs that got near them or me. With what little strength I had left, I reached out for them, and felt two pairs of hands hoist me up and start to carry me away. But they didn't belong to any Humanized Mobs, as I looked at them. They were military. I smiled, just before I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I finally came to, I was back in Fort America. I sat up painfully, noticing I was in what looked like a hospital room.

_What happened?_ I thought. _I remember being chased by those demons, and then..._

The rest came back to me then. "That's right," I said aloud. "I was rescued by that squad..."

Just then, Zoey came in holding a bottle of red liquid. "Good, you're awake," she said when she noticed me. "It's a good thing the General decided to keep the comm channels open and monitor you and your team." She looked around. "Come to think of it, Adam, where's the rest of your team?"

I shook my head and tears started to well up. "They were taken...by creatures I've never seen in Minecraftia before..." I said, and Zoey came closer. "They're not Humanized Mobs, nor were they vampires, that much I can be sure...they couldn't be killed by any means we had...nothing made them even flinch...and Maurice sacrificed himself to give me a chance to escape..."

I clutched my chest where my heart was, and it was heavy with sorrow over the loss of my team. "No doubt they've been killed by now..." I said in resignation, depression hanging over me like a cloud.

Zoey held out the bottle of red liquid to me, and as I drank it, I felt my wounds heal and my strength return. I thanked her and left, heading for the residential area. When I got to my room, I changed into some plain clothes: blue jeans, white t shirt and black shoes. I then headed over to the bar area, sitting down at the counter. Showing the bartender my tags, I ordered a drink, a very abnormal thing for me, because I never drink.

When he came back with my drink, he noticed my gloomy look and set it down in front of me. "Say, what's wrong, sir?" he asked me.

And so, I told him what happened on my mission as he listened intently. "And now, I have no team, my best friend is gone, and it's all because of some new creatures that I barely escaped from in one piece," I said, wrapping up the story. I looked at my palm in sadness. "I don't even have anything to remember them by..." I took a swig of my drink and sighed.

The bartender looked sympathetic towards me. That's when a man spoke up next to me. "Those things you encountered are Succubi, son," he said, taking a swig from his own beer can. "I know because I lost my squad to those things too. They can't be killed by anything except Angel magic."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Angel magic, huh? Well, if that's the case, we'd have to go to the Aether," I said. "My name is Adam Strange. What's your name?"

The man looked at me and smiled, but I could tell he was dog tired. "I'm Commander Peter Thanes," he answered. "But just call me Commander Thanes."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Commander," I said as I raised my glass to him. "I propose a toast, to honor those who fought with us and died in battle."

He smiled and raised his can as well. "Amen," he said, and we clinked our drinks together and drank out of them simultaneously.

_I'll think of something to make to remember my comrades, especially Maurice,_ I thought. _Maybe some special weapons I could take into battle, so that even in death, they'll fight on._

Little did I realize at the time that two of those weapons would become my favorite weapons of all time...

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of the story so far, and I welcome any advice you can give me to further improve my story writing. Also, I sincerely thank Najee for this chance to show what I can really do. I will try and keep this story updated every month at most, but I can't guarantee that due to school. Anyway, thank you for those who have read this prologue, and I will see you in Chapter 1!**

**Zero out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Rumble Down Under

** A/N: And we are back! This chapter will have a bit more action in it than the last one. Also, in this, I'm assuming that most of the female Humanized Mobs have the appearance of a human as well as the Princesses and Prince, because honestly, it's nigh impossible for me to see most female Humanized Mobs in the forms that the males are in as described in the main story. The only mobs I can definitely see humanized, but still maintaining most of its original form except not blocky, are the Naturewolves and the Wild Ocelots.**

** On a separate note, I am accepting OCs that haven't been featured so far in the main story, and will shine some light on them, although the side story will still revolve around Adam. And if I really like an OC, he or she will have a permanent part in the story, and will frequently appear in it. Now, that being said, not all OCs will be used right away, and some will only be given glimpses here and there. I'm still relatively new to fanfics, so I can only work with so many OCs at once right now.**

** Now, here are the requirements. 1: They must be sent to me in the same style list as Najee's. 2: The list must be detailed, particularly skills and abilities. Describe how they perform their skills and/or abilities, or I could mistake them for being overpowered. And this should go without saying, but no invulnerability skills, regardless of how long they last. 3: Describe what it is they do in Fort America.**

** Now, here is the list. Go nuts!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Height:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Date (when they arrived in Minecraftia):**

**Country:**

**Accent:**

**Weapons:**

**Abilities:**

**Background:**

**Chapter 1: Rumble Down Under**

* * *

It was official. I was completely and utterly wasted. I stumbled my way through Fort America aimlessly, eventually bumping into Zoey again. I smiled at her as she look at me.

"Hey, Zoey!" I exclaimed, greeting her in a drunken slur. "I missed ya, girl."

That's when she caught a whiff of the alcohol on my breath. "Adam, are you drunk?" she asked.

I grinned. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I answered, wobbling a little. "Y-you know what? I-I found out from somebody, I found out from someone that th-those things that took my squad earlier t-tonight were called Succubi."

Zoey walked up and supported me as I nearly fell. "Okay, no more alcohol for you," she said as she began to take me to my room. Unfortunately, I passed out before she got me there.

* * *

When I finally woke up, I found myself back in my room, and BOY did I have a headache. I clutched my head in pain and groaned.

"Yep, I'm hung over," I said aloud and sat up. "I'm never gonna do that again." I checked the clock on my wall. It was morning. "Heh. Guess my body is used to Minecraftia's time after spending two years in this blasted world."

I stood up and went through my backpack, realizing I never emptied out my things. Thankfully, I always kept a few Potions of Instant Health in there. I didn't know if they'd get rid of my hangover, but it was worth a shot.

I opened up a bottle and drank from it, and slowly my hung over brain recovered. I smirked and got on my usual clothes. "I guess it even heals mental damage," I said. I put on my coat and sunglasses, then slung my backpack over my shoulder, walked out the door and headed for the military area. I had no doubt General Price would want to hear my report about last night's mission.

* * *

I was right on the dot, as the General was waiting in the main lobby. When he saw me, he smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I didn't refuse. He had to hear this.

We arrived in the command center, and I noticed Thanes standing there as well, who grinned when he saw me. I smiled back as we turned to face the General, who had his back turned to us.

After a few moments, he turned back to us and cleared his throat. "Commander Strange," he began. "Considering you came back without any of your men, I take it your mission was a failure?"

I looked down. "Yes, sir," I replied. "We were ambushed by creatures I've never seen before in all my years of being in Minecraftia. They weren't Humanized Mobs, yet they looked human." I told him the whole story, including Maurice's noble sacrifice, and the General's eyes narrowed when I told him none of our weapons could hurt them. I then looked at Thanes. "Shortly after I woke up, I went to go for a drink, and met Commander Thanes. He told me what those creatures were. They were Succubi."

General Price looked thoughtful. "Thank you, Commander Strange," he said finally. He then turned to Thanes. "Commander Thanes, can you tell me more about these Succubi?"

Thanes nodded, and told him everything he knew about them. I listened intently, and I clenched my fist in anger when he told us how they kill their prey. By the time he was finished with his explanation, I was hell bent on killing every single Succubus in Minecraftia, no matter what it took. I hated them more than even Endermen now.

"So, we have to get to the Aether, obtain angel magic, and only then we can kill them," I said, and Thanes nodded. I turned to the General. "I have a few Glowstone blocks, but I need to get more from the Nether. Let me go, General. I've been to the Nether several times, and I know my way around."

The General paused for a moment, considering it, then nodded. "We haven't built a Nether portal, though," he said.

"I've got that covered," I assured him. "I have just enough to make one. I'll build it in a secret area, then destroy it when I get back, before anything can follow me through." Then a thought occurred to me. "But first I need at least three diamond pickaxes," I said. "I lost my last one while escaping from the Succubi, and I could mine out the block from the portal a lot faster and still keep the block with three diamond ones."

The General looked thoughtful. "I think we can spare some diamonds for that," he said. "However, we can only allow enough for two pickaxes. You'll have to find the other three yourself."

"Alright," I said. "Keep channels open in case I need backup." With that, I walked off, heading for storage.

* * *

The General had already told them to give me clearance to storage, and they let me go in. _Better make this quick,_ I thought, grabbing six diamonds, four sticks and then taking out and placing my crafting table. I tapped the side of the crafting table, and an interface popped up above it, with nine slots in it. I smirked, silently thanking Maurice for upgrading my crafting table the night before. I placed two sticks each in the bottom center slot and center slot, then placed the diamonds in a row on the three slots above them, then hit confirm on the interface. It vanished, and out fell two diamond pickaxes. I then picked them up and put them in my backpack, along with my crafting table, then walked out.

As I checked my clock, I knew I was running out of time. It was already noon. I rode the elevator up and came out of it on the run. Thanes told me there was a tunnel network nearby, and from what his comrades had told him, the place was full of valuable resources...and full of Humanized Mobs. I had to be very careful while exploring.

* * *

When I found the opening of the cave, I took two things out: a stack of torches and one of the diamond pickaxes. I placed the torches as I went, making sure to light up the areas thoroughly. It seemed like hours till I found what I was looking for, a vein of diamond ore.

_No telling how deep I've gone,_ I thought. _Better make this fast and get out of here._ I starting striking with my pickaxe. One diamond, two diamonds...

I was about to mine up the third diamond when I was grabbed from behind, with one hand covering my mouth before I could yell out. At first I thought it was the Succubus from before, but then I noticed the black clothing. In that instant, I thanked the lord that it wasn't a Succubus, and at the same time cursed myself for letting a Humanized Mob get behind me. I swung my pickaxe blindly, striking the mob in the head and making her grip loosen just enough so I could break free and jump away. I spun in midair as I drew one of my katanas, putting the pickaxe away in the process and getting a good look at my attacker. I gritted my teeth in anger as I realized she was a Humanized Enderman. As I landed, I put the blade's hilt between my teeth and clamped down, even as I drew my other two katanas.

She raised an eyebrow at me and grinned as she saw me draw my weapons. "You're a feisty one," she said. "Don't disappoint me and break easily."

"Believe me, lady, you just picked the wrong person to attack," I said threateningly, as I triggered the Fire Aspect enchantment on my katanas, and the blades became cloaked in flames. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to kill you!"

Then she laughed at me. She had the nerve to laugh at me! "Tough talk for a human," she shot back. "Just for that, I won't hold back on you. My name is Claire, by the way."

"Like I give a shit what your name is!" I yelled, charging at her. I saw her warp, and felt the impact on the side of my head. The force of the hit sent me through the wall, but even though it hurt, I wasn't going to let this Ender Woman get the better of me. I used the momentum to somersault, land on the ground and then bounce high into the air and launch myself at her. She warped when she saw me, but this time I heard her reappear behind me, and I whipped around, took out my bow and shot four enchanted arrows at her. She dodged all but one of them, and it slammed her into the wall hard and lit her on fire. I somersaulted again and jumped off the wall, launching myself towards her again.

This time, I managed to land and slash her cheek before she warped away. I smirked as I saw the purple blood on the blade. I had managed to draw blood, and that meant I had a chance of beating her. She reappeared a short distance away, holding her cheek and smiling. "Congratulations," she said. "You're better than I thought if you've managed to hurt me."

I grinned. "I warned you, lady, I'm not one to take lightly," I replied. "Shame the same can't be said for you."

She scowled at that. "I'll make you eat those words," she said threateningly. "I haven't even begun to play." With that, she fired a ball of Ender magic at me.

I barely got out of the way in time, as the sphere blew apart the wall behind me. Even as I recovered from the sudden attack, she was in front of me, and punched me right in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

I sunk to my knees, coughing and gasping for air. Of course, then she decided to kick me right in the jaw, sending me up in the air. I quickly recovered from the two blows, somersaulting away...only for her to warp behind me and smash her elbow into my back. The force of the impact sent me into the wall, making a large hole in it. I sat up in pain, and noticed she was standing right at the entrance of the hole. It might have been relatively big, but it wasn't big enough for her to get through, since Endermen are a lot taller than the average human. I took out my second healing potion and drank it down, feeling my strength return almost instantly. I then grinned and pulled out an Enchanted Golden Apple. In theory, this would drastically turn the tide of the battle. I had two of them, but only because I was in Minecraftia for so long, I used that time to gather enough gold to make them. I also added a few more ingredients to the apples to make them my secret weapons. I quickly gorged myself on it, and I suddenly felt much stronger and faster than ever before.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves!" I yelled and rocketed out of the hole at a much faster rate of speed, ramming right into her torso like a bull and slamming her into the wall. I grinned and backed away as she warped away, clutching her chest in pain. "Oh, did I knock the wind out of you?"

"You...bastard..." she said between breaths. "What...what did you do...? You weren't...anywhere as fast...or strong...as you are now..."

I smirked and threw my coat aside. "Simple," I replied. "I injected an Enchanted Golden Apple with Strength 2 and Speed 2 potions. That, combined with the enchantments already on the apple, practically makes me a god."

Her eyes narrowed in surprise, and she warped away, though I could tell she was still close by. I laughed and started to look around for her. "Aw, what's the matter, Claire?" I mocked. "Is the mighty Ender Woman afraid of a human?"

That proved to be a fatal mistake on my part, as she warped into range and started warping closer to me in a running position, holding a glowing sphere of Ender energy. In my arrogance, I let her get too close, and in the instant she slammed it into my chest, the Regeneration effect of the apple ran out. I flew back into the wall and went through it, along with three more like it...which led to a free fall down a ravine towards a river of lava. There was no way I would survive. The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness is seeing Claire diving after me.

* * *

I finally came to about ten minutes later. When I looked around, I realized I was lying inside a hole in the side of the ravine. Then I noticed Claire was leaning against the stone wall on the other side of the hole, and she looked asleep. I started to sit up, but I was too beaten and broken to move. _Whatever that bitch hit me with fucked me up big time,_ I thought.

"Don't try to move," she said suddenly. My blood froze as she stood straight and walked over to me, kneeling down next to me. She was awake the entire time, waiting for me to wake up. A million questions filled my head at once. Why did she rescue me? Did she intend to make me her sex slave, or did she just want to make sure she could kill me personally? And if that was the case, why didn't she kill me or rape me while I was unconscious? Either way, something told me I wasn't going to like the answers.

Then she did something I never would have seen coming: she kissed me. It was actually a very gentle and sweet kiss, which shocked me. From everything I had heard and witnessed, Endermen were never gentle with their victims. And even more shock came to me when I actually kissed her back. We actually began to have a small make out session.

_Stop it!_ my mind screamed. _Stop showing affection towards her! She's no different from the other Endermen! She beat the living shit out of you, and is probably going to rape you or kill you the instant you let your guard down!_

Before things went any further, Claire pulled away from me, where ordinarily I would be the first to pull away. She smiled again as I stared at her in disbelief. "So, what now?" I asked. "Are you going to force me to fuck you, or just kill me where I lie?"

She frowned. "Neither," she answered, actually sounding sincere. "You proved to me that you can prove to be a challenge to any mob, without resorting to those loud metal weapons most humans have been seen using recently."

I frowned. "I don't like guns," I said. "They're in no way, shape or form honorable weapons to use in combat. Plus, they're a bit overpowered in my eyes. You just point at something, fire, and they die. Where's the fun in that?"

She grinned. "You know, you're more like an Enderman than you realize," she said.

That set off my temper. I snarled at her, and despite my injuries, I managed to roll us over so I was on top of her, then held one of my katanas to her throat. "I AM _NOTHING_ LIKE YOUR KIND!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'M NOT THE KIND OF PERSON THAT IS OBSESSED WITH THEIR OWN POWER AND HURTS PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY FEEL LIKE IT!"

Her eyes narrowed, and I could see both anger and deep emotional pain behind those eyes, but I didn't care. I was pissed that she could EVER compare me to her kind. "I fight to protect others and myself, and only ever challenge others if it's a fair fight, or if they're purposely impeding me from my goal!" I said, continuing my rant. "Your kind purposely goes out looking for fights, and think of yourselves as superior to every other living being in this world, all because of your power. You're all a bunch of power-hungry tyrants, and none of you deserve to exist!"

I lifted the katana over my head, intent on ending her life right then and there, but...for some reason, I was hesitant to do so. For several minutes we stayed in that position, with me ready to strike her down, and her waiting to see what I would do.

"The mobs of Minecraftia have made the lives of humans miserable..." I said finally, swinging the blade so that it stuck into the rock next to her head even as tears began to form in my eyes. My body then decided it couldn't shrug off my injuries any longer, and I fell on top of her hard, though she didn't seem to mind. "Why?" I asked her, silently crying at this point. "Why do you mobs have to make our lives a living hell?"

We both laid there in silence for a few minutes, and by the time I finally looked up at her, I had soaked her outfit with my tears. She wrapped her arms around me, and I suddenly felt something being transferred into my body. I started to feel stronger, and my wounds quickly healed up completely. My body was aglow with a purple light, and I felt really warm. Then, as abruptly as it appeared, the power and the light vanished, though my wounds remained completely healed up.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in awe as I stood up and sheathed my katana. "I felt much more powerful for a minute...and I'm completely healed..."

Claire stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I felt really bad for you, so I gave you some Ender magic," she replied. "It takes a lot of guts to tell an Enderman off, and a lot of willpower to move with those kinds of injuries, let alone get an Enderman into a vulnerable position." She leaned down to look me in the eyes, and I met her gaze. "You must have suffered a lot to break down like that, especially right in front of a mob you hate that much." She then leaned in and kissed me once more, and smiled once she pulled away. "I'll be watching you...um..."

"Adam," I finished for her. "Adam Strange."

She actually giggled when I told her my name. "Okay," she said, taking my hand and warping us back to the room our battle started in. "We will meet again, Adam Strange." With that, she handed me my diamond pickaxe and vanished.

I stared into space for a few moments, then looked at the pickaxe. "Funny," I said quietly. "She's an Enderman...and she only just left, but...I kind of miss her already..." I gripped the pickaxe a bit tighter, then picked up the two diamonds on the ground and mined up the third. Even as I began the long trek back up towards the surface, one thought echoed in my mind.

_We will meet again._

* * *

By the time I finally made it out of the tunnel network, I was dog tired. Passing through the main room, I felt strange, like something was missing in my heart. Even as I made my way into the command center, where General Price was waiting for me, I was still trying to process what this feeling was, and how it was connected with that Ender girl, Claire. I was so lost in thought that I never heard the General talking to me until he gently shook me out of it and back into reality. I shook my head to clear my head and looked at the General, who seemed generally concerned.

"Are you okay, Commander Strange?" he asked. "You look rather shaken up."

I nodded. "I'm fine, General," I answered. "Just really tired." I then told him what happened, leaving out my rant, my emotional meltdown, and the few moments of passion that Claire and I exchanged.

"I see," he said after I finished. "Despite this confrontation, you managed to complete your objective, and because of that, we are one step closer to reaching the Aether." I nodded tiredly. "You've had a rough day, Commander. You are free to use the rest of the day to relax."

I smiled. "Thank you, General," I said, then turned around and started to head out.

"And, Adam?" The General's voice stopped me, and I turned back to him. He'd never used my first name before, which made me raise an eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked.

"Be more careful from now on," he said. "And good luck on your mission tomorrow."

I smiled again. "You don't have to worry about me, General," I replied. "I've lived in Minecraftia for two years. I'm not gonna go down that easy." With that, I left the command center and headed back to my room, where I quickly dozed off. Tomorrow I would be going to the Nether to find Glowstone. But I would soon find out that getting out wouldn't be near as easy as getting in...

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I may be getting a little ahead of the main story here, but I wanted to squeeze this in so that Adam could get his power, even though he'll have to work VERY hard to reach his full potential.**

** Let me know what I can do to improve the story, and I would also appreciate if you could tell me how you thought I did with the battle sequence and the more emotional moments between Adam and Claire.**

** Also, I may have told some of you that I would only be posting after Najee posted. I still intend to do that for the most part, but I have no clue when Najee will post on Mob's Kingdom next. And he did say that he was going to focus more on Team's Blade, so I figured that I might as well use that time to get another chapter out. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will see you in Chapter 2!**

** Zero the Powerhog out!**


	3. Hiatus Notice 1

**Hello everyone, Zero here. I should have mentioned in my other chapters, but I forgot to every time. As you might have already guessed by now, because I'm already way ahead of Najee in Mob's Kingdom, since I covered the events of one day in a single chapter, I'm going to wait until Najee posts the chapters for the day that Adam was in the caves. Only then can I move on with the story properly.**

**Don't worry, hopefully this won't happen very often, as I'm going to lengthen the days over more than just one chapter from now on, as you'll see once I post the next chapter. However, it will take some time for me to get used to this, since I am more used to high-paced action over everything else.**

** Also, on a different note, I'm still considering and accepting OCs, although bear in mind that unless I decide otherwise, some characters may not appear until much later in the story. I will let the owners of the OCs know directly when I've decided that their character will be featured, and I will try to create scenarios for certain characters to appear.**

** So, to sum it all up, this story is going on a temporary hiatus until Najee can catch up on Mob's Kingdom, and I'm still considering OCs. All I ask is that you please be patient for a little longer. And don't worry, I can almost guarantee that the next chapter will be worth the wait!**

** Zero out!**


End file.
